Chucklesome Trucks
Chucklesome Trucks is the third episode of the twenty-third series. Plot One evening, Sir Topham Hatt comes up to Thomas, James, Percy and Rebecca to ask for a volunteer to pull a special the next day. Thomas, James and Percy are eager to pull it, until the Fat Controller reveals that it's some trucks to take to Vicarstown. This makes the three refuse to take them, leading to the Fat Controller to choose Rebecca for the job. That night, Thomas, James and Percy state their experiences with trucks to Rebecca; Thomas mentions when the trucks pushed him down Gordon's Hill and almost made him derail and when James was pushed by the trucks into some Tar Tankers, while James mentions when they pushed Percy into the sea. Despite the warnings from the other engines to be careful of the trucks, Rebecca states her refusal to let them beat her. The next day, Rebecca states about how exciting the engines' stories were with the trucks (to Emily's surprise) and wonders what stories she will have. While pulling her train, the trucks start bumping her. James pulls up alongside her and laughs at her, asking if she's having trouble with them, only to crash into some Tar Tankers again. Despite their teasing, the trucks become surprised when Rebecca plays along with their jokes. This also shocks Thomas and Percy, leading to Thomas stopping at a green signal and running late and Percy crashing into some big puddles. Rebecca drops off her trucks, who are quite surprised when she states she'll look forward to working with them again. She later sees Percy being rescued by Judy and Jerome, Thomas with an angry Sir Topham Hatt for being late at Wellsworth and James getting the tar washed off him. The Fat Controller later tells off Thomas, James and Percy for their accidents, but praises Rebecca when she arrives at the sheds. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Winston * Troublesome Trucks * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Judy and Jerome (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) Locations * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Wellsworth * Crosby Tunnel * Gordon's Hill * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Yards * Vicarstown Bridge * Kenya (mentioned) Voice Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon and the Fat Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James and the Troublesome Trucks * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Kerry Shale as the Troublesome Trucks * Matt Wilkinson as Winston US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon and the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Louise Miller as Rebecca * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the twenty-third series. * References to the first series episodes, Thomas and the Trucks and Dirty Objects as well as the second series episode, Percy Takes the Plunge are made: ** Stock footage from The Adventure Begins is used during the scene of Thomas and the Trucks; due to this, Thomas lacks his Series 23 updates. ** In the CGI remake of Dirty Objects, one of the coffee trucks from Big World! Big Adventures! can be seen as part of James' train. ** In the CGI remake of Percy Takes the Plunge, Percy's accident occurs at Brendam as opposed to Knapford Harbour. * A CGI flashback of Dirty Objects and Percy Takes the Plunge was made. * The episode marks the only things for a few characters in the twenty-third series: ** Winston’s first speaking role since the nineteenth series episode, Henry Spots Trouble. ** Ryan, Judy and Jerome’s only appearances. * This is the second time James crashes into tar wagons, the first time was Dirty Objects. * The song Rebecca and the Troublesome Trucks sing is sung to the tune of the English nursery rhyme, Polly Put the Kettle On. * This is the first episode where James and Emily have their new, realistic details. Goofs * Emily's buffers are black instead of silver. * When James crashes into the tar tankers for the second time, he is already covered in tar before he actually hits the tankers. * In the scene of Emily and Rebecca talking at Knapford, Annie and Clarabel are clipping through their shed's door, and disappear between shots. * In the UK version, Thomas does not shout "Woo-hoo!" when he jumps off Gordon's Hill at the beginning. * In the distance shot of Vicarstown, its missing its letters. * In the German dub, Gordon incorrectly reffers to himself and Rebecca as Tank Engines. Home Media Releases UK * Steam Team to the Rescue In Other Languages